


Happy

by Anubis_The_Caretaker



Series: SZNSFW 2018 [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mirrors, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubis_The_Caretaker/pseuds/Anubis_The_Caretaker
Summary: Shen gets Zed off in front of a mirror.





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Another short snippet for Shen/Zed week, day 3 -mirrors/reflection.

Zed stood quietly in front of the floor length mirror, it had been placed there by Shen a few days back so if the window was uncovered one could easily see the cherry trees in the reflective surface.

Right now though Zed was standing in front of the mirror naked, the window behind him covered so the outside world was hidden from view, and he was trying to figure out where each of the scars on his body had come from. A few of the scars he couldn’t even remember having, unsure of where they came from, but he could tell what type of weapon caused them.

“I thought I might find you here,” the sound of Shen’s voice made Zed jump, having been focused on himself in the mirror. 

Zed turned to face Shen, his cheeks showing a slight blush embarrassed at letting his guard down enough to let Shen sneak up on him.

“I thought you might use the mirror like that,” Shen hummed thoughtfully moving closer to Zed.

Zed turned to look at himself in the mirror again, Shen wrapping his arms around him and kissing his neck before looking at them both in the mirror. Both of them looked older now, their bodies showing the wear and tear of life, each scar telling its own story. 

“You got this one when we were fight Khada didn’t you?” Shen asked softly tracing a scar on Zed’s chest, his fingers warm against his skin.

Zed nodded but didn’t say anything, he remembered the fight like it was yesterday, but he also remembered afterwards the fight, how Shen and himself finally put aside their differences to not only kill Khada Jhin like he deserved, as well as accepting the fact that they still loved each other after all these years.

“What are you thinking about?” Shen asked softly, resting his chin on his shoulder as his eyes roamed over his body,”you seem distracted.”

“You,” Zed responded simply leaning back against him slightly and letting his eyes fall shut,”and us.”

“I see,” Shen hummed softly, Zed could feel his hands on him now, slowly moving over his body,”what about us?”

“None of your business,” Zed huffed opening his eyes to look at their reflections in the mirror, his body relaxing under Shen touch.

“Fine, I guess I will just enjoy the view then if you don’t answer,” Shen teased kissing his neck as one hand slowly roamed lower.

Zed didn’t move to stop him, letting Shen slowly wrapped his hand around him gently rubbing. He got hard slowly, but each gentle movement pushed it farther along in its path.

“You look beautiful like this,” Shen whispered in his ear, looking at the two of them in the mirror, studying Zed’s expressions.

Rolling his eyes Zed looked at himself in the mirror, his breathing slowly getting heavier as the pleasure of Shen touching him slowly built up. The hand not currently rubbing his now hard dick had roamed back up his body and pinched his nipple. Zed let out a soft whisper of a moan at the feeling, his eyes locking onto Shen’s in the mirror.

“How does this feel?” Shen asked his hand on Zed’s erection picking up speed, the other rubbing his nipple some more.

“Good,” Zed answered honestly, his voice shaking slightly and his own legs barely holding him up.

“Good,” Shen chuckled, keeping his eyes locked with Zed’s in the mirror, flicking down to see the way his lips were parted and breathing was growing more labored.

Shen smiled slightly as he let go of his nipple only to move to the other, eyes still locked with Zed’s in the mirror as his other hand picked up pace once again, not showing any sign of slowing down.

“Shen,” Zed whined softly letting his head falling back his eyes closing,”I’m,” he stopped his words catching in his throat as Shen nibbles on his ear,”I..” he tried to talk again getting less out as Shen’s hand on his nipple pinched harder and twisted slightly drawing a moan from between his lips.

“What is it Zed?” Shen asked his voice light and teasing,”you have to tell me,” he continued with a grin before going back to pepper his neck with kisses.

“Shen!” Zed cried out finally his face contorting slightly as he came his back arching and a shudder going through his body with the pleasure of it, leaning into Shen heavily once it was done.

Shen has moved both hands so he was supporting Zed a bit better, happy to have seen his face as he came the mirror had been a good choice to put in their room.

Zed was panting softly as he came down from the orgasm slowly lifting himself to stand upright, feeling the mess that Shen had smeared up his side and on his chest. He didn’t move from Shen’s hold around his waist though enjoying the warmth of the other man as he looked at them together in the mirror.

“This was a good place to put a mirror,” Zed states softly blinking slowly.

“I would agree,” Shen agreed softly nodded as he held him close,”I enjoyed watching you as you came.”

“Of course you would,” Zed retorted with a chuckle and a soft smile turning his head to kiss Shen’s cheek, his head still on his shoulder,”but I don’t mind,” he hummed.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Shen chuckled and slowly pulled away making sure Zed could stand on his own before going to grab a rag.

Zed looked at himself in the mirror and couldn’t help but to smile, happy with where life had taken him even if the way there had almost killed him. Ultimately happy that he now had Shen again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading!  
> Again I apologize for any mistakes and how short it is.


End file.
